


Define "big"

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: (Obviously), Anal Sex, F/F, Full Consent, Large Insertion, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta be specific with what you mean by "big", Lapis!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define "big"

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Bekrel, back at it again with posting twice a day
> 
> A thing I wrote based on this: http://cartoonyafterdark.tumblr.com/post/141942619179 wonderful artwork by cartoonyafterdark!
> 
> I got permission to write this, no worries.
> 
> Also, I used cartoonyafterdark's headcanons with Jasper not being one for shapeshifting any kind of dick and Lapis preferring it in the butt. There's a severe lack of ass on this account anyway.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and as usual sorry for typos I try not to put too long into proofreading stuff I write for free.
> 
> Commissions are open and will actually be proofread and have way more effort put in! Go here: http://becidot.tumblr.com/post/141059856145

Lapis’ cheeks puffed up and flushed as she looked down at the strap on toy nestled between her legs, back leaning against Jasper, who was sat cross legged. She’d wanted Jasper to top for once - and knowing that Jasper found it difficult and uncomfortable to shapeshift any kind of dick, they’d opted for a strap on instead. Except Jasper had taken the piss a little bit, and selected a toy that was almost as thick as Lapis’ body.

“I know I said pick a big one, but I didn’t mean the biggest one on this planet.” She huffed, though she started to lazily grind against the length of the toy. It was already slick with lubricant, Lapis lowkey using her water powers to stop it from dripping off or drying up too fast. She was sure she’d be able to get it to fit, though - her body was made of light, and she could stretch her body out if needs be, she just wanted to hear Jasper encourage her.

“Well, you weren’t very specific about ‘big’.” Jasper chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle Lapis affectionately. Lapis grumbled, but lifted her head up to let Jasper know she wasn’t actually mad. “I can get the smaller one if you want.”

“No, this one’s fine.” Lapis had already been prepped anyway, Jasper was fond of using her tongue, fingers, and progressively larger toys until Lapis was ready, and had had one or two orgasms already. Lapis wasn’t easy to sexually exhaust, though, so she was always up for sex afterwards. “Just give me a sec.” She thought about how it would be best to approach it - also wondered if she wanted it in her ass or her pussy. Usually, she’d opt for her ass, most vaginal sex feeling weird….she figured that time would be no different.

Jasper was patient, offering soft hums and hair pets occasionally while Lapis thought things through. Once Lapis was confident enough, she moved so she could press the tip of the strap on against her ass, looking back at it with a slight frown, Gem glowing as she altered her body slightly - just in case. Once that was done, she pushed back against the toy, it took a little bit of force to get the rounded tip to enter her, but once it did her body tensed up and her eyes shut.

She stopped once she’d taken a few inches of it, already panting a little, body trembling. One hand moved to press against her stomach,satisfied to feel a considerably large bulge in it, not only that but the sting of being stretched so wide was subsiding fairly quickly. Jasper didn’t rush her, murmuring soft words of encouragement.

The blue Gem didn’t wait much longer, pushing her hips down further onto the toy, a shaky moan escaping her as it got thicker yet towards the base. Jasper was letting out satisfied hums as Lapis took more and more of the toy, praising her enthusiastically once she had taken it to the base. Lapis pressed against her stomach, the toy almost as thick as her now pressing up against her inner walls and leaving a large bulge in her stomach. She was thankful that she’d taken the time to make her body just that little bit looser.

“You doing alright there Lapis?” Jasper asked, sounding concerned. Lapis just nodded, before started to roll her hips, keeping the toy almost flush to her rear as she did, trying to adjust to the size of it, and even just the slight shifting of the toy was enough to make her groan. She’d be ruined for smaller toys than that one now, she was sure of it.

Once confident enough, Lapis started to move her hips once more, lifting off the toy most of the way, before lowering herself onto it again, already starting to drool slightly. 

“M-move my hips for me.” She wanted Jasper to top, not just sit there with a strap on round her waist. Jasper was more than happy to oblige, using one large hand to hold her middle, fingers pressing against the bulge in her torso for just a moment, before she lifted Lapis, until it seemed she was going to come off the toy completely. Lapis whined at that, squirming a little, satisfied as she was pulled back down onto the toy, a little harder and faster than expected. The suddenness of it made Lapis gasp, but she squirmed her hips in a silent plea for more.

Jasper knew Lapis well enough by then. She started to move Lapis, at a further increased speed, the blue Gem trembling and moaning softly, eyes screwed shut. With each thrust, she found herself wanting more, her thoughts becoming less and less clear with each jab and wave of pleasure. 

“Harder.” She pleaded when Jasper wasn’t giving her enough. 

“What’s the magic word?” Jasper teased.

“Now! Please!” Lapis huffed once more, but instantly dropped any facade of being angry once she was pulled down onto the toy hard, her back arching and head tilting back, unable to make a sound. She lost control of her body then, letting Jasper move her completely, each thrust driving her closer and closer to orgasm. She hardly noticed that Jasper was up on her knees now, holding Lapis with both hands to thrust her hips in time with how she moved Lapis, al the blue Gem knew was that she was suddenly being fucked even harder and faster, and that she was loving it.

Was she moaning, crying out in bliss, silent? She had no idea. All her mind was registering was how each deep and hard thrust felt. 

It didn’t take her much longer to fumble for her clit, fingers sloppily rubbing against it in sheer desperation to cum, the hardest thrust yet causing her to climax, crying out for sure then, her body squeezing around the toy even more. Jasper continued to fuck her, though not quite as hard, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, even extend it for a few short moments. By the time she was done, Jasper had stopped thrusting all together, and was back to sitting cross legged, panting a little. 

Lapis’ body slumped as she gasped for breath, whining at the empty feeling she was left with once Jasper lifted her off the toy completely. She was cradled to the other’s large, warm chest, and cuddled into it happily, eyes still closed. She smiled a little at the soft praise and gentle hums of the larger Gem, glad that even a brute such as her remembered aftercare, even if Lapis was going to fall asleep soon. She purred, quiet and weak, too tired to bother increasing the volume. She was eventually lulled to sleep by Jasper’s voice, practically clinging to the large naked Gem, a silent “you’re staying and cuddling.”.


End file.
